


The Missing Ballum Dates

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Touching, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: A collection of one shots and ficlets, around Ben and Callum's dates that we didn't see





	1. Chapter 1

~ Holding Hands P1 ~  
~ Oct 14th missing scene ~ 

Ben puts Lexi down just outside the car lot, and holds out his hand for her to walk with him. Callum walks just besides Ben as they walk Lexi out of the square and towards her school.  
'Callum?' Lexi asks walking ahead of Ben slightly so she can look towards him.  
'Yes Princess? he replies using Ben's favourite pet name for her 

'Are you my daddy's boyfriend now?' she asks simply  
Callum looked down to Ben  
'Er...' 

'Yes Princess, Callum is daddy's boyfriend... is that okay?' Ben responded earning him a huge smile from Callum.  
'Yes Daddy, I like Callum' Lexi told him. She walked a few more steps before stopping in the middle of the street, looking confused. 

'What's wrong princess?' Ben asked as they all stopped  
'Daddy, if Callum's your boyfrind your doing it wrong... did you know?' Lexi told him, she let go of his hand and stood in front of them.  
'Doing what wrong?' Ben asked completely confused 

'You've got to hold hands daddy! like mummy and uncle Jay other wise your not proper boyfriends... look I'll show you' she said matter of factly. She then moved back towards them, stood in the middle of both the men, and took hold of Callum's hand and then her dad's. She pushed them together so that they where holding hands.

'There that's better' Lexi told them, she then walked to Callum's side and held out her hand for him to hold.  
'Hey... your meant to be holding my hand missy!' Ben cried out at his daughter. 

'You don't need me holding your hand now daddy, coz Callum is' she told him and smiled.  
Ben smilled down when he looked at his and Callum's hand held tightly together, he then looked back up to his boyfriend and smiled.

At the school gates, Ben bent down so that Lexi could give him a hug and a kiss goodbye. 'Have a good day princess' Ben whispered in her ear.  
Before standing back up.

'Bye Callum!' lexi cried and took him off guard when she ran into him for another hug.  
'Wow two hugs in one day you must be special Cal!' Ben joked when Callum held onto the little princess in his arms. 

He felt her tug on the sleeve of his jacket so he too bent down so she could cuddle him properly.  
'You have to make sure Daddy holds your hand all the way home... okay? Other wise people won't know your boyfriends!' she whispered to him, before giving him a little peck on the cheek. 

She then let go and ran into the gates turning around to wave at them before she found her friends.  
Callum stood up and smiled as he watched Ben's daugher play with her friends. She was so adorable and he couldn't help but smile. 

'Just you wait in till she has you so far wrapped round her fingers you can't say no when she wants you to dress up as a princess and play princess tea parties with her' Ben said and he approached Callum. 

'What like you do?' Callum said laughing he couldn't help it.  
'Fucking Lola! I'll kill her' Ben muttered under his breath, as he pulled Callum into a brief hug. 

'Come on, I'm starving!' Ben said, stepping back and turning so that he was now standing to Callum's side. Callum captured his hand again and they kissed breifly before they walked back to the square.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Chocolate & Cuddles Ben's style

~Hot chocolate & Cuddles ~ 

Callum knocked on the back door of the Beale's house about 7.30pm he had finished work a while ago and had gone for a light dinner with Stuart before going home to change. Ben had told him to dress casually, so he was standing outside with his tracksuit pants on, a t-shirt and his black hoodie waiting to be let in.

He heard heavy footsteps coming towards him and then the door swung open. Ben stood in front of him, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and one of his tops with the zip, Slightly less causal than Callum was but to be fair he looked gorgeous like always.   
'Coming in then?' Ben asked standing in the doorway.   
Callum walked inside and shut the door behind him. Ben used this opportunity to stand on his tip toes and give Callum a little kiss on his lips. 

'Your cold' he whispered   
'And your warm' Callum replied giggling, he put his hands on Ben's waist to try and warm them up.  
They stood like that for more than a few minutes before Ben stepped backwards. 

'I was just going to make some hot chocolate do you want some?' Ben asked   
'Yes please!' Callum squealed and then laughed, Ben however thought he was adorable.   
'Go and make ya self comfortable on the sofa and I'll bring them through' Ben told him. Callum nodded his head and then walked towards the sofa. 

He then flopped on the sofa, and made himself comfortable, he toed of his trainers and pushed them to the side of the sofa, and then watched Ben in the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh, Ben was so sweet when he thought nobody was watching, he was dancing around and talking to himself as he opened cupboards retrieving packets and filling mugs with water. 

He soon emerged holding two Disney princess mugs, loaded with marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles and a straw.   
'Duh Duh' Ben said as he brought the mugs over to the coffee table, placing them down on coasters in front of them.   
'What do ya think?' Ben asked obviously very proud of his handy work.  
'What do you call that?' Callum asked looking at the mug curiously as if he was expecting something to jump out of it. 

'Its what I make for Lexi, I thought you may like it too' Ben told him innocently   
Callum couldn't help but smile, people thought they knew the real Ben Mitchell but actually very few people did. Underneath all the hard and gritty layers was this beautiful, soft man who protected his family and wanted to make them happy. He felt so privileged to now be part of his little family. 

'Your so beautiful' Callum whispered, reaching out to stroke Ben's hair.   
Ben gave him a sweet smile, because he didn't know what to say to that. He was used to people calling him sexy, and hot but he had only ever had one other person call him beautiful before. His heart melted as Callum's face lit up.   
He did the only thing he could think of and pushed his lips onto Callum's. 

After there tender moment finished, Ben pulled away, he picked up one of the mugs and handed it to Callum, whilst he pushed him back on to the sofa. He then took off his boots, picked up his own mug and sat back on the sofa next to his new lover. 

'What's with the straw?' Callum asked twirling it in his fingers  
'Don't you know anything?' Ben asked   
Callum gave him a shrug   
'The straw is so you can drink the chocolate without disturbing the marshmallows' Ben told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
'Ahhhhhh Okay... ' Callum said and chuckled, he then took the straw and took a sip. He had to admit it was actually quite good for an instant hot chocolate, obviously that had something to do with who was making it rather than the actual product

They sipped their hot chocolate in silence, hands holding each others, a comfortable silence. 

When finished Ben put his mug back on the coffee table and grabbed the remote.   
'So wanna watch a film?' He asked   
'What have ya got?' Callum asked putting his mug next to Ben's on the table.   
'Well unfortunately our selection is pretty much limited to what's on tv or what Lexi and Lola have as I didn't really know what you liked... so the options are' Ben said as he pulled himself up from the sofa and crouched down to where the DVDs and DVD player lived. 

'Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, The Princess and the frog, The Wizard of Oz, Shrek, Bridemaids, Love actually or.... oh hang on.....' He said moving some CDs and ps4 games out of the way. 'The Lord of the rings... what do ya think?' Ben asked 

'Well Lexi and Lola actually have very good tastes as two of my favourites are in that list' Callum laughed   
'Oh... Callum you disappoint me... Please don't tell me ya favourite film is Shrek? I mean I get the family resemblance but come on!' Ben laughed teasing him.   
'What no! Ben!' Callum laughed comparing Stuart and Shrek in his head... although Ben did make a good point.

'Come on then.... spill which ones?' Ben asked curious.   
'The Lord of the rings and The Wizard of Oz, I used to love that film when I was a kid' Callum told him seriously   
'Me too... I'm surprised that nobody guessed sooner... how did ya pull of being straight for so long!' Ben said making fun of him. 

Callum laughed and then pulled a cushion from behind him and threw is in Ben's direction.   
No surprise it missed, but it gave them both a good laugh. 

Ben opened the DVD case, took out the disc and pushed it into the player, before heading back to the sofa with the cushion. He pushed Callum back and sat himself tightly next to him.   
He pressed play on the remote and the titles from The Wizard of Oz appeared on the tv.   
Callum turned his head towards Ben, he was under the impression that Ben was going to put The Lord of the Rings on, apparently not.   
Callum brought his arm up and comfortably tucked it around the smaller figure. 

About an 45mins in, Callum felt Ben brush his hand over his leg, he then pulled himself up and pushed Callum's body back, so that he was now sideways on the sofa, Ben moved his body so that Callum could lay length wise with Ben in his lap.   
It started off being soft, soft kisses and caresses, Ben pushed the hem of Callum's t-shirt up so a millimetre of skin was accessible to him, he placed his hand on his hip and stroked the flesh whilst Callum kissed him. 

Callum gently pulled the zip on Ben's top down and pressed soft kisses on the exposed skin.   
As usual with them, the gentleness turned in to something more and Ben was practically groping Callum as they kissed, Callum's hand had found its way into Ben's hair and he was gripping hard, as there tongues battled for dominance. 

Ben jumped back when he heard the front door slam shut. He pulled the zip of his shirt up, pulled out his hand from where it had been in the confines of Callum's sweatpants and moved to let Callum swing his legs around, so he was now sitting back on the sofa properly. Ben pushed back his hair, and cuddled in Callum's arms as the living room door opened.

Ian and Kathy walked in talking. Ben paused the movie and looked up at there intruders.   
'Mum! I thought you where at the bar tonight going over numbers?' Ben asked looking annoyed  
'Yes, well I was and then this lump came in telling me he had a better way of working things out, but we had to use his business calculator which unfortunately he didn't have on him... sorry boys' She said giving Callum a nod and a smile.

'Oh sorry Callum, didn't see you there' Ian said as he walked to the shelfing unit to retrieve the calculator.   
'Hi... err... Mr. Beale' Callum said causing Ben to turn his head and give him a funny look.   
'Oh I like this one... You have my permission to stay' Ian told them and smiled  
'Erm... thanks... I think' Callum said, shrugging his shoulders at Ben. 

'You boys, carry on with your film, we'll try not to disturb you' Kathy said giving them a smile before taking a seat at the table with Ian.   
'Sorry... G-rated from now on' Ben whispered into Callum's ear.   
'I don't mind' Callum whispered back, He watched Ben pull his legs into himself and cuddle closer to Callum's chest, forcing Callum to wrap his arm even tighter around him. He pressed Play and they continued watching the film. 

The credits rolled and Callum pulled the remote gently out of Ben's hands. He smiled sweetly as he realised Ben had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked like an angel, free from the nasty world, Callum felt his heart melt, he was lucky to mean so much to Ben that he was comfortable to let his guard down and become vulnerable.   
Callum tried to moved carefully to not wake Ben up, but no such luck. 

'Cal?' Ben asked opening his eyes, and gently rubbing them, he needed to take his contacts out soon.   
'Hey... Films ended... I'm going to go now okay?' Callum told him   
Ben looked around realising Ian and Kathy had either gone out or up so they where alone again.   
'Ya don't have to ya know...' Ben told him   
'I know... But I got an early meeting tomorrow, and I don't wanna have to wake ya up' Callum told him. He pushed his feet back into his trainers and moved to stand.

'Hang on then... I'll walk ya home' Ben said pulling himself up from the sofa.   
'Thank you for offering, but your tied... I'll be fine... anyway I'll sleep better knowing your safe' Callum whispered.   
Ben smiled and took hold of Callum's hand leading him back out to the kitchen. 

Callum pulled Ben into his arms.   
'Thank you, I had a great time' Callum whispered 'And your hot chocolate is definitely the best I've ever had!' he told him   
Ben smiled and pulled back before kissing Callum goodnight.   
Callum smiled. 

'Night.' he said kissing Ben briefly again  
'Text me when ya home... so I know your safe?' Ben asked   
'Of course... See ya' Callum said and walked out of the back door. He turned back seeing Ben smile and shutting the door behind him.   
Callum smiled literally all the way back to his flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of tonight's episode (24.10.2019)  
Ben find's Callum upset over what happens in the Vic and makes him feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's episode did not go how I wanted it to at all!  
:(   
I thought I'd write a quick follow up, but it turned a little more hurt/comfort than planned!  
Hope you enjoy..

~ Best Person I Know ~ 

He felt numb once more, he thought all of this pain had past. He had started to love his life, just the day before he had been with his new makeshift family, having fun and laughing at Ben's dad dancing, he had felt accepted and loved for the first time in a long time. Even this morning he had been really looking forward to cooking Ben dinner, and just spending time with him on his own. Now it looked like that wasn't going to happen. He had left a message for Ben a while ago, he hoped that Ben hadn't gotten tied of waiting. He walked faster to the flat as he felt hot salty tears escape from his eyes. 

Once inside, he gently placed the bag of food on the counter. he made himself busy getting out bowls and knifes. It was already later than they where meant to meet and he was a bit surprised he hadn't heard anything from Ben. He felt his hands grow cold and his face drain of colour when he wondered if Ben had stopped off in the pub. He had told the man that was where he was in the voice message. Maybe Ben went to find him... but instead found out what had happened and had watched the video. 

Callum pulled out his phone with shaky hands. He scrolled through his messages. Nothing.  
He worried that if Ben had seen that video he might not want to be with him anymore, and that pain overrides the look that Whitney had given him in the pub. Even though he had tried to explain, he had tried to help, nobody understood what it was like in the army, what it had been like for him.  
He wasn't a bad person... everybody had always said he was too nice for his own good. He hadn't watch that video in a very long time and now after seeing the reactions he wondered whether he was bad, and disgusting for letting it happen.  
Cooking dinner was abandoned when Callum felt more tears escape down his cheek. he stumbled back, hitting the counter and crumbled to the floor.  
He let his phone drop to his side as he cried into his hands. 

'Callum?.... Cal?' Ben's voice brought him out of his sub conscious state. He pulled his head up from his hands but made no move to get up.  
'Callum... I'm really sorry for being so late... the days been....Callum?' Ben asked as he rounded the counter seeing Callum on the floor, tears still rolling down his cheeks  
'Shit!.. What's wrong?' Ben asked rushing to his side. He placed his hand gently on Callum's cheek trying to wipe up the tears.  
'Look... I'm really sorry babe' Ben said thinking it was him being late that had made Callum upset.  
'Its not that...' Callum whispered sniffling  
Ben got down on the floor and sat as close as he could to Callum on the floor. He wrapped his arm around Callum's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. 

'Have you been to the Vic?' Callum asked though his sniffles  
'What? no... no I was arrested... and then I had to have it out with the guy who called the cops... why do you think I was at the Vic?' Ben asked now very concerned  
'You haven't heard than...I'm a bad person' Callum whimpered completely bypassing the fact that Ben had just told him he had been arrested.  
Ben was now a bit scared. normally if he had told Callum that he had been arrested he would have flown though the roof but Callum was apparently more concerned about something that had happened at the Vic? 

'Darling.. You are the best person I know... you have so much good in you... everybody likes ya...' Ben told him confidently  
'I'm not...' Callum whispered nuzzling his face into Ben's shirt.  
'Callum... Babe your really scaring me now... what's happened?' He asked seriously 

'I... I wanted to make you dinner... that's all I wanted to do... but he got in the way... coaxed me into having a drink with them... and now everybody... Whitney thinks I'm a bad person... I am a bad person... I should have done more...but it was such a long time ago...I was sure the video got deleted' Callum finished still not making much sense.  
'What video?' Ben asked still not really understanding what Callum was trying to tell him.  
'I cant tell you... because if I do you'll hate me... and wont wanna be with me any more... I cant... I cant!' Callum cried tears leaking from his eyes uncontrollably.  
Ben pulled himself to his knees so he could crawl in front of Callum. 

'Look at me' he whispered whilst taking Callum's hand in his and squeezing them tight before looking into Callum's eyes.  
'I will not hate you... you can tell me anything okay... anything at all, nothing will make me hate you... do you understand?' He asked  
Callum nodded  
'Come on' Ben said and stood up. he pulled Callum up with him and walked them other to the sofa. 

Ben sat down first, his back against the arm rest, he opened his legs and beckoned Callum to sit in between them. Once Callum was in his arms he wrapped his arms around his frame as much as he could.  
Callum leant his head against Ben's shoulder and looked up so that he could see Ben.  
'Tell me' Ben told him simply  
Callum took a breath and sniffled

'I went to the pub with Leo for a drink... to clear the air ya know... but Whitney came in and he offered to help with finding the person who vandalised her stall... he's working with Gray now apparently. I should have left then... I was about to... and then Leo was showing Whit a video and I was curious so I went to find out what they where watching. I don't know how he got hold of it but he was showing her a video of me when I was in the army. I was with the boys and they where drunk... I don't really remember what happened that night but the video was of a girl, asleep and the boys where telling me I had to take her clothes off. I didn't want to so I said no. but then one of the others tried to. I tired to get them to stop but nobody listened, next thing I know the girl had woke and punched one of the lads in the face... that was it... I didn't do anything to her but I could've tried harder for them to stop.' 

Callum breathed in and out heavily, Ben was now stroking Callum's arms up and down, trying to sooth him.  
'And then Whit said some terrible things to me... and Lola was there... I'm scared she's not going to let me see Lexi... I love that little girl so much' Callum whimpered  
'Callum... That's not going to happen okay... I'm her dad... and your my man... and anyway Lola wouldn't do anything like that... she's the one who got us together... she loves you and so does Lexi' Ben whispered, holding him tightly against him.

'But I am a bad person aint I?' Callum cried  
'Shhhh....shhhh' Ben soothed  
'You are not a bad person Callum, how many times do I have to say it.. you remember some of the things I've done... at the end of the day you did not do anything wrong... yes maybe you could have done more.. but it sounds like they would have done it anyway no matter what you had said... ya know I've never been in the army but I was in prison I know what it can be like' Ben told him 

'you believe me then?' Callum asked looking up at ben again  
'Of course I do... I never doubted you baby' Ben told him, leaning down to give him soft kiss. 

'Now I've ruined our evening and dinner' Callum whispered looking ashamed.  
'No you haven't... anyway... If you've ruined it so have I... If I didn't go on that job I wouldn't have been arrested and then I could have stopped you going to the pub' Ben told him, taking the blame. 

'Do you still want dinner?' Callum asked 'I could still cook?'  
'Why don't you save the cooking in till tomorrow night and we just get a take out... curl up and watch a film yeah?' Ben asked  
'Yeah'


	4. Chapter 4

~ Dates, Dinners and Dreams ~ 

This was the third time this week Ben had ended up staying over. Callum had finally managed to make him dinner, (Chicken Pasta) and it had been great. Callum was determined to make up for the previous failed attempts by diming the lights, putting candles on the table. It had been the perfect mushy stereotypical dinner date, Gentle touches of hands across the table, feeding each other pasta, light footsy under the table, Callum had even made cheesecake for dessert which they had shared in till they where both where full. 

They where now on the Sofa, Callum was grateful to Kathy who had given Stuart evening shifts at the Albert & Walford East so that Ben and Callum could have some alone time. Okay so that probably wasn't the reason but he was grateful none the less. Callum had his arm around Ben who was cuddled into him, his head resting on Callum's chest and his arm around his middle as they watched some old film that was on the tv. Callum hadn't realised that Ben had even fallen asleep in till he heard little moans coming from his boyfriend. At first he thought Ben may have been having a dirty dream about the two of them in till the moans became words. 

'No, Please... please don't shot... I'm sorry... Please don't shot him. I'll do anything' Ben whimpered. twist his body into Callum's. Callum wrapped his arm tighter around Ben's waist trying to still the moans.   
'I cant loose him... not now... not again... Please take me instead..' He continued  
Callum felt Ben's body start to shake in his arms. he tried rubbing his arm up and down to coaxed Ben awake but it wasn't working.   
'Ben?.. Ben? Your okay... just a dream' he whispered with no success  
'NOOOO! Callum!..... Please don't leave me' Ben sobbed into Callum's chest. 'Martin? I take it back... I'm sorry' 

Callum was concerned now he could feel the cold sweat on Ben's face, he tried calling out to him again, trying to get him to wake up but nothing seemed to be working. he let go of Ben's body and pushed him backwards against the sofa, and gently placed his hand on his cheek, tapping it lightly.  
'Ben! Ben!' he cried out louder   
Ben's body stopped moving instantly, for a moment Callum thought Ben had woken up or had moved back into a deep sleep passed the dream but apparently not.   
'Daddy Lion... Toast and Jam, bedtime story' Ben said randomly. Those words took Callum back to a time he would rather forget. He needed to wake Ben up fast.   
He ran his hand through Ben's hair and captured his lips in his softly. before shaking his body a little. He was relieved and took a deep breath when Ben's eyes fluttered open. 

'Callum?' Ben whispered  
'Oh fuck... Ben' Callum whispered pulling him back into his arms.  
'You where having a nightmare... can you remember what it was about?' Callum asked as he pulled Ben into a hug.   
Ben thought about it and then squeezed his eyes shut.  
'Can I have a drink?' he asked   
'What? Yes, Yes of course' Callum said he pulled himself up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Moments later he was back with a glass of water. he handed it to Ben before sitting back on the sofa. he picked up the remote and muted the tv. 

'Come here' he whispered using Ben's trademarked words and opened his arms from Ben. Ben took a gulp of the water, and then put the glass on the table in front of them, before getting up and sitting himself in Callum's lap. He sat sideways on Callum's lap so he could wrap one hand around his neck. Callum wrapped his right arm around Ben's waist and clasped the other hand with Ben's 

'Do you really wanna hear it?' Ben asked looking up at the taller man with scared eyes.  
'It might help?' Callum told him... 'I want to help you' he then admitted. He himself had had awful dreams of the army before his PTSD had come to the surface in his dreams many a times, but with Whitney, he never discussed them with her, He never felt that safe. However with Ben he knew that if he had been the one having the nightmare he would feel Safe talking to Ben, and he just knew that Ben would make it better for him. 

'We where at the Vic, having a drink and then Leo came in' Ben started   
Although Ben had never seen the video that Leo had shown Whitney and hadn't really meet him officially Ben saw the evil in his actions and his eyes when he had walked past the two of them the previous night. 

'He was holding a gun and was going to shoot you, I tried to stop him, I couldn't loose you... but he did.... and then he turned into Martin and he shot me' Ben told Callum burying his face into Callum's neck.   
Callum held his body tighter, he wanted to take Ben's pain away. 

'I was so scared... I've done so many bad things...I'm still doing bad things but I also don't want you to leave me' Ben whispered, as hot tears ran down his cheeks.   
'I'm not going to leave you... I'm not stupid...I know what you get up too.. I know who you are... and what you've done in the pass... I want to be with you Ben Mitchell, and if you changed at all you wouldn't be the person I fell for' he whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips. 

'I'm sorry' Ben whispered   
'Why? what are you sorry for darling?' Callum asked he moved the hand clasped in Bens s that they where now both around his waist.   
'I know I don't tell you much... about work and ya know... and you literally tell me everything and I want to... I really do but I.... I don't want you to get hurt...' Ben whispered   
'and that's fine... I don't need to know everything...I don't want to... but don't hide it from me because you think I'm going to leave' Callum told him sincerely.   
Callum brushes his fingers through Ben's hair as he held him.   
'Promise? Callum asked  
'Promise' Ben replied

'Come on... Shall we go to bed?' Callum asked  
'No... Can we just stay here for a bit longer... I just need a cuddle' Ben whispered burying his head back into Callum's chest. Lowering his walls and letting Callum's essence and soul swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations of themes used in EastEnders. All belong to the BBC


End file.
